Scandal
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: Snarky, foul-mouthed, sarcastic, and brazenly unapologetic, the high-flying 21st century city-girl who doesn't shy away from her desires meets Vincent Phantomhive, golden child of some (in)famous Earl family born with a silver spoon in mouth-type with no real life crisis. Soon, scandalous parties, a secret affair, steamy hook-ups become another day in the life Julia Hemsworth.
1. Wonderland

Scandal

Chapter I:

Wonderland

* * *

><p>Title: Scandal<p>

Rated: M

Summary: Snarky, foul-mouthed, sarcastic, and brazenly unapologetic, the high-flying city-girl doesn't shy away from her desires. She partied, drank herself to stupor, smoked, hooked up, experimented around and doped out of curiosity. He was some Mr. hot and famous, perfect goody two shoes, teacher's pet, born with a silver spoon in mouth-type noble with no flaws or real life crisis. He lived in comfy 19th century with everything laid out to him, and she in wild, uncertain 21st century. Then their path cross and scandalous parties, a secret affair, steamy hook-ups become another day in the life Julia Hemsworth.

Pairing: Vincent x OC x Diedrich

* * *

><p>"Can you explain to me young lady why we're here IN A&amp;E?! AGAIN?!" Her mother shouted, having to leave her teaching job earlier than usual due to a phone call from the hospital. Even her dad came with equally worried look.<p>

Julia always was always fascinated by her parent's interaction toward each other. They were divorced - having married at a mere age of 18 and 19 respectively before it lasted few years – but they were on a very friendly term with each other like long-time friends that when she was a child, she didn't even knew they were divorced. She just thought they lived separately because of their busy jobs.

"Now I'm sure, Jane, that she had a good reason for it." Her dad rationalised, "I hear lots of youngsters do worse these days. Something about hashtags YOLO or something that's been going around."

"Good reason?! YOLO?!" Her mother narrowed her eyes, "Gerald, really?! What good reason is there to jump off some blimey rollercoaster?!"

It was funny to see them fighting because her mother was British and her dad was an American, it was like some accent war or something over the pronunciation of waTer vs wader.

"Well?" Jane turned to her daughter for explanation.

"I just felt like it." She shrugged, "I didn't want to ride anymore."

Her jaw dropped, "What are you going to do WITH YOUR LIFE?!"

Julia answered, "Become a unicorn so I can stab people with my head."

"Oh my GOD!" Her mother sighed in exasperation

"Now honey, she's just a baby-"

"She's 19! She's in university!"

"Ok, a child. It's a good university so she obviously worked hard and is smart." He quickly added to try and calm her down, "At least she didn't die."

"Well she's gonna die from stupidity sooner or later!"

_That's true…_ Julia nodded in silent agreement.

Just then, her doctor entered.

"Well, Jane, she's completely fine. No fractures or anything. She's good to go."

"Thank you Dr Steele." Jane sighed in relief, "Say hello to your family for me."

"I'll do. Oh, Grace wants to invite you for Saturday dinner and hope you'll call her with the answer."

"Oh, yes, tell her I'll come." Jane smiled, then glared at Julia, "Well, come on than!"

Julia rolled her eyes before helping herself to the candy jar with familiar groove, "See you later, Dr Steele."

"See you. Just try not to do anything reckless." Dr Steele shook his head, "Stay out of legal troubles!"

"Can't promise ya!"

Julia was a frequent patient at the hospital that her whole family befriended Dr Steele and his family after countless visits at the tender age of 8.

List of accidents were like riding off the cliff on the bike, jumping off the window, getting stuck on a tree because she thought squirrel was saying 'climb with me', stepping on rake after seeing Sideshow Bob do it, thinking it was fun to throw a full can of soda as high as she could and catch it. On her final attempt it hit her in the face. Result: 4 stitches on her forehead and other things she can't remember. Her medical record, according to Dr Steele, should be in Guinness record book.

* * *

><p>"Today, we will look at poison, to be precise: Arsenic," The lecturer addressed to his pupils via the small mike attached to his shirt, "You all learnt in forensic class that the unexplained death of someone with no obvious trauma and no medical history or trouble require toxicological analysis.."<p>

Half of the class (mostly dressed in their PJs) was asleep while other half were playing 'Fruit ninja' or 'Hay day' or some game app on their tablets as he continued.

"Arsenic has been called 'The King of Poisons', for its discreetness and potency – it was virtually undetectable, so it was very often used either as a murder weapon or as a mystery story element. But that's until the Marsh test came and signalled the presence of this poison in water, food and the like. However, this king of poisons has taken many famous lives: Napoleon Bonaparte, George the 3rd of England and Simon Bolivar to name a few. On another note, arsenic, like belladonna, was used by the Victorians for cosmetic reasons. A couple of drops of the stuff made a woman's complexion white and pale. Just perfect!"

It was shame because the professor was trying hard to entertain them.

"The first breakthrough in the detection of arsenic poisoning was in 1775 when Carl Wilhelm Scheele discovered a way to change arsenic trioxide to garlic-smelling arsine gas (AsH3), by treating it with nitric acid (HNO3) and combining it with zinc."

Up on the screen came the equation:

As2O3 + 6 Zn + 12 HNO3 → 2 AsH3 + 6 Zn(NO3)2 + 3 H2O

"Then in 1787, Johann Metzger discovered that if arsenic trioxide was heated in the presence of charcoal, a shiny black powder (arsenic mirror) would be formed over it. This is the reduction of As2O3 by carbon: 2 As2O3 + 3 C → 3 CO2 + 4 As. In 1806, Valentin Rose took the stomach of a victim suspected of being poisoned and treated it with potassium carbonate (K2CO3), calcium oxide (CaO) and nitric acid. Any arsenic present would appear as arsenic trioxide and then could be subjected to Metzger's test. However, the most common test, and used even today in water test kits, was discovered by Samuel Hahnemann. It would involve combining a sample fluid with hydrogen sulfide (H2S) in the presence of hydrochloric acid (HCl). A yellow precipitate, arsenic trisulfide (As2S3) would be formed if arsenic were present."

"Yess!" Julia heard her friend hiss with a discreet victorious fist in the air, "I beat your high score in flappy bird."

"Wow." She deadpanned.

"Since today is the last day of your first year, I'll shorten the lesson-"

"YEAH!" One guy in Pikachu onesie stood up with victory pump in the air eliciting laughter from the rest of the hall much to the disapproval of the professor.

"If you keep on with that attitude, the only job you'll get is mcworker."

Another laughter.

"Now enjoy your holiday, devil's spawns." He smiled, eyes wrinkling, "Play hard but work hard too."

* * *

><p><em>I'm not Snow White<br>But I'm lost inside this forest_

_I'm not Red Riding Hood  
>But I think the wolves have got me<em>

_Don't want your stilettos  
>I'm not, not Cinderella<em>

_I don't need a knight  
>So baby take off all your armour<em>

_You be the beast,  
>And I'll be the beauty beauty<em>

_Take me to wonderland!  
>Take me to take me<em>

"What can l get you?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a Panty Dropper."

**"**Screaming Orgasm."

"A Slow Comfortable Screw."

He then turned to Julia who for a moment noticed someone out of the corner of her eyes before replying, "Adios Motherfucker."

"Cool!"

"Tyler is mine! Why would Tyler go for someone who's banged the whole football team and the whole rugby squad and even the whole of Ultimate Frisbee club?" Julia glanced over at the two girls in midst of heated altercation with interest, "In fact, are there any boys left in this entire uni who've managed to avoid the COMSIC SUCTION FORCE OF YOUR VAGINA?!"

Julia raised her brow and silently sipped her 'Adios Motherfucker' that was slide to her from the side.

"Hey-"

"I'm married." Julia quickly dismissed, not taking her eyes off her phone. The guy looked a little put off, eyeing her obvious liberal left finger but he was smart enough to understand her message and moved on to another girl in the bar.

"That's mean." Her friend commented.

"That dude was Tyler."

"Who?"

"The guy the girls were fighting-well, fighting right now."

"How did you know?" They glanced over their shoulder where the guy disappeared to.

"Cuz it said on his shirt." Julia pointed toward the guy whose shirt said 'Eeyy sexay laday, oppa Taylor-style' both on front and back of his shirt before quickly dialling a number after shooing away her friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Hot guy from the bar who hit on you last week is here." Julia reported.

She could almost hear her friend sigh from the phone, "Tsk. J, I'm studying. I'm not like you who studied the whole 3 years forensic psychobiology with chemistry before the uni even started."

"That's because we women have to be twice as good as them to get half of what they have. Beside, you should be studying the ceiling of his bedroom." Julia exclaimed.

The guy, seemingly in his late 30s, sweaty, dull hair with bald patch in the middle, desperately swirled around expectantly.

"In what world, honey?" Julia shook her head, her finger making a u-turn and guided his chin around "Please, turn around. No."

"The poor guy." Liz noted over the phone as Julia pleaded, "Come on, take a break. It'll be good for you to get out."

"And by get out..."

"...I mean have hot guy from the bar knock you into his headboard until you see God." Julia described.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What? I'm crunked!" Julia shrugged carelessly, "You should be studying the curve of his cock!"

"Okay, goodbye, J. Don't party too much." Liz hung up the phone with a smile.

"That too much? Hello?" Julia asked, the silence confirming her answer.

"Julie! Come on!" Her groups of friends shouted from the dance floor.

"Coming!" Julia shouted over the deafening music, gulping the vodka down in one shot, welcoming the burning sensation down her throat as the heat rose under her skin.

The dance floor pounded with heat and neon lights, dying the youngsters with red and yellow as warm bodies grinded one another. The club was noisy and rowdy with laughter, bellows and cheers; the heavy scent of drugs, alcohol and perfume hung in the air and the inhabitants' inner inhibition had long since flown out of the window.

_How quickly I come undone_

_Like melting ice on the sun_

_Why would that stop when I'm falling free_

_Midnight daydream_

_You watch me and I'm exposed_

_Like lightning bolts in my bones_

_Why would that stop when I'm falling free_

_Midnight daydream_

The teenagers were having the time of their life - the once in a lifetime - that will never come again and enjoying it to the fullest with recklessness and passion that could only be known to them. Julia was one of them, doing what teenagers did best: play and drink.

Body shot and keg stand was standard in these wild parties and more extremities. Of course, nothing is without a consequence…or two.

Bursting into bathroom with hand over mouth was a frequent sight in this place, with some unable to make it to their destination and throwing up on the random floor, most of the time a few feet away from the toilet.

The acidic vile content of her stomach chocked its way out of her throat while Emma, one of her friend, held her hair out of the way. Not lot of girls locked the cubicle door which meant some random girl bursting in to share the bowl and bonding over their common symptoms (most of the time).

"Oh, my God!" Her friend shouted, "Someone, quickly, someone get her a water!"

Julia laughed wiildly, "Am I even drunk? Time to partay! I'm so fucking starving…I waanntt pizzaa~~ are you hammered bruh?"

"Someone take this girl home!" She heard one of her friend shout in the cubicle.

Julia sobbed, "I ain't drunk! I don't wannaa go hooommmeee! Let's dance, dance!"

Julia pulled her friend out, leading them to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Shit…" Her head was spinning and nausea threatened to boil up. Having taken Es' was not helping either which she admit was stupid. At least she didn't have her nose half buried in coke like some other hard core junkies. She wanted to get out of here. Too suffocating.<p>

She pushes her way out of the place, ignoring the wolf whistles or pathetic pick up quotes like 'Hey baby!' Somehow, she ended up in the nearby park.

Julia staggered through the park, occasionally twisting her ankle with her 6 inch heelless ankle shoes. She must look like some crazy junky high on drugs right now (which she kinda was) before toppling beside the large tree.

Now being drunk isn't without drunk dialling and texting as she beep-beep the number.

_"Hello?"_

"Why don't you ever call me?" Julia slurred, "I am the onnee that alwaaayss has to text you first or call you first and that's not how it supposed to be. Like, I'm the tiger, you are the mouse but you're supposed to be the rat and I'm fuckin' Cinderella, OK?! I am a freakin glass slipper! You know what? You're boring, like I don't even like you anymore and I know that I'm supposed to tell you this when I'm sober but I think this is the best time! Ok, you need to know this! You need to stop playing games, ok? I HATE it when we play games, except for Candy Crush and Angry Birds. Those are real games! Not the stupid ones you're playing with me!"

_"Sweetie, this is your mother."_

"Don't play that 'I'm your mother' bs with moi!" Her finger randomly pointed and ordered around the air as if she was facing them.

She heard sighs, _"OK, first it was the unicorn now you're drunk dialling your mum thinking I'm your ex?"_

"Are you really my mum?" The boldness in her voice diminished considerably.

_"Yes, I carried you for 9 month before giving birth to you in a very painful manner."_

"Mummy," She pouted, "Mummy, I wanna go hommmeeee~~ pick me up~~"

_"Where are you?"_

"I don't know." She laughed, "Can you come and pick me up?"

_"What do you see?"_

"I see green."

Her mum was experienced enough to know where it was by the ambiguous description. _"I know where **that** is. I'm coming, **stay** **there**. Ok? And don't even follow any strangers giving you candies."_

"Yes, mummy."

She rested her head on the trunk, gasping when one of her hand coming to rest just fell through the ground. Julia saw that the ground was dug up like some hidden ground trap, "Seriously?!"

Julia uncovered the twigs and leaves, revealing a huge hole with bottomless depth. _Wait?_ She frowned, _is that blue? Is that…SKY?! _

Julia squint her eyes, bending down to see the questionable bottom that bizarrely resembled a sky with cotton clouds. It looked like the ground was having a…sunny day.

"Fuck…I must be really wasted." Julia muttered, shaking her head with denial.

**_Ring_**

**_Ring_**

The sound of her phone ringing caught her attention and she heaved herself up to stand when the ground under her palm collapsed and pulled her in like quick sand. There was a short but loud scream but the cry for help was quickly muted by the loud music.

"KYAAH!"

One guy, looked over his shoulder, "Yo, bro, did ya heard something?"

His mate followed his line of gaze but saw nothing but an empty park, void of life, "Dude, you need help. Didn't you like kept yourself awake last time for like a week to study before falling asleep at the start of your test? Since then, you've been weird, dude."

"I swear I heard some chick screaming!" The guy explained, earning a worrying look from his friends.

"….."

There was a slight awkward silence in the group before the guy in question shouted, "I'M DRUNK! WHAT'S UP, BITCHES!"

"YEAHH!" His mates gave him a slap on his shoulder before gulping down more alcohol and the partying continued.

* * *

><p>Julia keeps screaming as she tumbles head over heels down the rabbit hole. She frantically grabs at the walls which are hung with exotic objects: paintings, ancient maps, cracked mirrors, demonic masks, etc. She pulls out books, jam jars, a crystal ball, a badger claw, a monkey's hand and a human skull in her frantic effort to stop herself. And down she falls.<p>

She looks up and sees the round bright circle of the rabbit hole and the night sky bright with neon lights above which grows smaller the further she plunges. Gradually, it grows darker as the day passes into night. And still she falls. Now she can see stars twinkling in the dark round circle of the hole as she plunges deeper and deeper beneath the earth's surface. . And still she plunges …

Finally, after what seems like hours, the bottom becomes brighter and bluer. She is certain what she is seeing right now is a sky…

Now she falls through the air, free of gravity as Julia screamed at the sight of the ground becoming nearer and dangerously closer.

**WHAM! **

Julia is afraid to open her eyes because she was certain she would end up seeing her dead body as a ghost.

"Ugh.."

Something groaned….or someone.

_Hmm?! _Julia's eyes snapped open, seeing something solid underneath her. Brown met green. The little kid blinked in shock at her sudden appearance before his cheeks became red.

Julia, on other hand, looked at him with 'what the hell are you wearing' stare.

_Seriously? Some people still wear all this getto? Wait..it might be one of those schools**(1) **_ It was like waking up call from drowsiness (more like drunkenness.)

"What…?" The guy said in the most poshest British accent, "W-What are you _wearing_? How did you get in here?"

"Who are you?!" She asked him back, still under the influences, feeing little bit insulted by the criticism in his voice for her wardrobe choice, "What the hell are **you** wearing?" _Just because you're rich doesn't make your taste in clothes any more 'elegant' than mine, _"And where the-F am I?! Where's mummy~?"

This seems to confuse them both more and stared at each other as if one another were an alien to them in silent.

"OK, kid, let's be blunt." Julia started, her tone still slurry, "Where am I?"

"Weston college." He answered in RP accent**(2)**.

"Weston college?" Julia frowned, "That is like my first time hearing it."

Now he looks even more confused, "You've never heard of Weston College?"

"No(!) I just love to know the name of every school in the world because I'm pro education."

"I don't understand."

"It was sarcasm."

The boy looked little insulted at the fact she was being sarcastic but Julia ignored it before demanding, "Where am I?"

"London, Great Britain."

Julia nodded in understanding, "I need to get home. Is there's any bus station nearby?"

"Pardon?"

"Bus." Julia emphasised, "You know, where you tap your oyster card **(3)** if you want to get on the bus. Big, red double decker bus like 213, K1, S3? Or an underground, either way is fine."

The boy tilted his head, looking at her like she was speaking Latin.

"What am I speaking fucking Latin here?"

The boy gasped, eyes widening, "Excuse me?"

"How old are you?" She carefully approached.

"…I am 14."

"14..okay… why are you acting like this is your first time hearing swear words." Julia frowned, "Don't tell me your parent kept like a swear jar or something, right?"

The boy was quiet; a little scared by the look of it too.

Julia sighed, feeling guilty for scaring him, "OK, OK, sorry for swearing. But I really need a way to get out of here. Is there any stations or cab I could take?"

"I don't know what that is…"

"What is this, Medieval?"

"No, 19th century."

"Again, it was sarca-wait, what?" Julia narrowed her eyes, "What did you say?"

"19th century."

"What's today's date?"

"June 6th, 1867."

"Don't lie."

"I certainly do not lie about such trivial matter as that."

"Fuck."

The boy flinched, "Do refrain from that kind of language, Miss."

"It's a habit. OK, I need a way out of 19th century. I come from 2014, how do I get out of here?" Julia looked at the boy, who looked at her with those 'naïve' eyes, "Hmm? I'm not asking for the world."

"I absolutely have no idea what you are talking about."

Julia didn't hear what the boy said because the effect of the ecstasy was spreading through her body. There was a high-pitched buzz and a little strange feeling in her head, she felt warm, and her pulse rose.

Her body became relaxed, her head slightly wiggling with oncoming euphoria. It's a little uncomfortable at first but after a while she notices that euphoria arising from her heart, which invariably makes her smile.

She starts maniacally laughing, suddenly happy without any exterior reason.

The boy stares at her as if she's mad, "Don't worry," She dismissed, "I just took some Es'."

"What is that?"

"Drugs." Julia said, "Illegal ones."

His brows shot up in amusement, "I've never heard of anyone daring to do so in public. Are you not afraid of retribution?"

"I'm sure the government has better things to do than telling people off for enjoying themselves a little bit. And E stands for Ecstasy." She giggled, enjoying the boy's startled looks, "So, where's your parent, kid?"

"They are at their town house." He answered wearily.

"So you stay here in the dormitory?" He nodded to her question.

"And you don't miss them?"

"I longed to see them at first, but one adapt."

"You know, I may not know anything about parenting, but that's not the way to go. Kids need to be with their parents, especially at your age." She giggled.

The boy tilted his head, "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what? Kid?" He nodded.

"It means a child."

"I am not."

"That's what they all say."

"My name is Vincent Phantomhive." He revealed proudly as if his name alone could buy Bill Gate's home and make the immigration service step aside even if they found bunch of smuggled items.

"I'm Julia Hemsworth. You can call me Julie, J or Jul for short." She replied and saw the kid had a little confused look plastered on his face, "Well, am I supposed to gasp at your name or something?"

"You have not heard of my family?"

"The only family I heard of are Kardashians." She laughed at her own 'joke'.

"I have not heard of such family." Vincent frowned.

"Well, you don't really look like the type to watch 'Keeping up with the Kardashians'." More giggling.

"Your words make no sense to me." He commented.

"Like I said, I come from 2014." Julia emphasised, "I'm telling the truth. Do I look like I live here?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not trusting her incredulous statement. Perhaps she escaped from an asylum or she was mad but weren't yet admitted into one…yet. Even if he thought so, he was undoubtedly interested in what she had to say and he was sharp enough to see her existence itself did not fit into this time.

"Does that mean my family has ceased to exist by your time?" He asked, carelessly.

"Look, people my age rarely care about politics or government or influential family names and shiz. That's for people with…." Now her brain was deteriorating, "…hobbies…" She frowned at her own words.

The boy raised his brow with disbelief, about to voice out his disagreement when his eyes once again landed on her clothes, "And they wear…"

Julia looked down, see through crop top, tight metallic gold skirt and golden glitter heelless boots, it was a typical party look, "Well, if you're going out to partying then kinda."

"Kind-what?"

"Kind of." She clarified, "That's how we speak, well most of the kids in my age group."

"I recommend you cover up."

"Why?"

The kid looked at her with amused glint, "Because this is all boys' school."

"So?"

"Are you not afraid?" Vincent frowned, "Are you not afraid of what can happen…?" He left the question open and ambiguous but Julia exactly knew what he was talking about.

"Don't worry kid, I lost my V-card looonnggg time ago. V-card stands for 'chasity' if you want the fancy term for it." She knew she was being way open, too open but hey, that's Es' for you, "And I'm used to assholes more than I like."

"You're married?" He stuttered, probably because he can't imagine her as the ideal wife.

"Married?" She cackled, "Oh, you're funny, I give you that! You just made my day! Haha! I'm only 18! In my world, women get married a **lot** later!" She revealed, "And no, I'm not a prostitute."

From the look on his face, he was defo thinking that.

Julia lay back onto the grass, giggling as the drug effect maximised and her body was becoming number yet more sensitive.

"How long will it take?"

"For me to come down?"

"If that is your way of describing the drug's efficacy." The kid muttered.

"Three hours or so." She breathed out, rummaging through her bag and taking out a box of cig. Vincent watched with shock (yet again) of Julia lighting up her tobacco and breathing in and out of its smoke.

"You don't smoke, right?"

He shook his head, "No, I do not like the taste."

"Strange, thought children smoke cig these days."

"They do." He paused, "But not women." There was a heavy emphasis on 'women' and even if he hadn't said it, the underlying comment the title 'women' were only reserved for those fitting the 19th century norm and those who did not could not even be considered a woman.

"Welcome to 21st century, sweetheart."

"Perhaps because I now can discern your…foreign words, accent and behaviour to some extent however; I suggest you don't use such terms of endearment to another, especially to other sex. It does nothing but encourage their…certain views."

"Not my fault they suck at recognising sarcasm."

"Here." Vincent handed her his jacket, "Such exposure is inappropriate."

"So it's OK and sexy for a guy to show some of his skin but if a girl shows some skin, she's what a whore?"

The kid looked as if he understood half the words she said but had to guess the remaining half, "Sexy means sexually attractive." She added.

"You are very open with your….words."

"You'll get used to it." Julia retorted but took the jacket anyway and draped them on her shoulder like cape jacket, "But I might need it when I come down."

Julia noticed the kid was staring at her navel piercing, "Navel piercing, it's fashionable."

The boy raised his brow but said nothing more, realising she also had a tattoo on her midriff consisting of roses and thorn, feathers and bird biting onto several keys that wrapped around her hip and trailed down lower.

Her tattoos were beautifully and artfully crafted, unlike many amateur ones he saw in his fellow students. He knew it was considered fashionable amongst his peers, including royalty and the rumours that Queen Victoria herself had an "intimately placed" tattoo and Prince Albert had a very intimate piercing. With her exotic looks, clothing and behaviours, she was the epitome of promiscuity, he thought.

Julia could see he was startled when her hand reached into her bra but didn't make any special note as she took out her phone, noting the screen was black. She clicked the middle button, hit it and even threw it on the ground (hitting or throwing technology was most common 'fixture' method) to no avail.

"Fuck me…"

The boy's jaw dropped and Julia quickly explained, "Figure of speech, not literal."

"Ugh…without google map I won't be able to go home…" For someone who can't go home, she sure sounded happy but then again, it was the work of the drug although she dreaded the crashing. Not to mention, she don't have any cash on her, well she does but it's 21st century notes and she was defo sure they were not going to accept credit card.

Julia looked at the kid with thoughtful gaze and him to her with the brightest smile, "Hey, you don't mind if I stay with you for unknown period of time right?"

Vincent gave her a troubled look, "Here? In boys' dormitory? With me?"

"I don't have any place to go. Do you know any place I could stay hidden?"

He looked troubled, as if he were entering disadvantageous contract with her.

"Pleaseee~" Julia begged, trying her best at the poor, vulnerable puppy look complete with a pout, "I'll do anything in my power not to get caught!"

Julia could see he was about to say no and quickly added, "Break the rules for once. I don't have anywhere else to go…I thought gentleman's first priority were ladies even if I'm dressed like a prostitute!"

Vincent regarded her, troubled, and he were about to shake his head but Julia quickly added another, "Please…"

His shoulder became tense before it became limp with a sigh, "I can find you a better accommodation." He was obviously frustrated why she insisted on staying with him.

She gave him her best persuasive smile, "You won't regret it. And even if I do get caught, which I hardly doubt, I'll never mention your name or anything connected to you."

"As I have said, I have more than enough resources to find find you a suitable temporary stay in London, yet you remain stubborn."

"I'm not good at reading maps and I hear London is quite infamous at this time, beside," She smirked, "You will be my source of food and bed; just until I can find a way back. S-arry, kid, you were just here at the wrong place at the wrong time." (And the weird pronunciation of 'sorry' were on purpose.)

Vincent felt like he just entered a Faustian contract but it was too late to back out of his words, as a gentleman he could not ignore damsel in distress; he was bounded by traditions. He stood up, offering his hand as assistance but Julia pushed herself up independently, "I appreciate the thought. Thanks."

Vincent awkwardly retracted his hand to his side as if he didn't know how to react to her reaction as rude or surprise.

"Come." He curtly said, little jittered they were about to exit his comfort zone.

Julia ducked down to his height, grabbing her ankle with a hiss "Ow!"

He turned around as she stared at her feet, "Ow…my feet hurt. Fuck it, YOLO." Without hesitating, she took off her shoes and doing so made it easier for her to be hidden behind him. Even he seems to be caught off guard at her original (and shorter) height but said nothing more before continuing his path.

During the walk, Vincent stared back for hundredth time as she toppled onto the floor laughing. He offered his assistance but she looked at him and laughed. He felt insulted even if he knew it was the effect of whatever she took that she was belittling him for whatever the reasons were. Vincent could also see her extremely dilated pupils and he had never heard of such drugs that could do so, opium being most popular and preferred which did not had any side effect she exhibited.

Thankfully, there were only few students around and she managed to avoid them with her drug-fuelled speed which consists of tumbling and crawling like camouflaged solider.

After some walking, they arrived at some attic that was a school property but hardly any visitors which were very appealing place for her to stay. They entered and she beamed as if she were granted her greatest wish, something which confused Vincent because this could not even be awarded the title 'shelter'.

"You're…" He trailed off, finding a word to describe it too difficult.

"Happy? Satisfied?" suggested Julia, "Yes! Duh! My dad's family has an exact farm like this back in America and I haven't been there since I was a kid. Ah! This brings back memory!"

She climbed up the ladder and jumped into the haystack as if it was her bed and it was the most comfortable thing there was.

Julia sat up and stared down at Vincent who still had the puzzled look on his face, noting the eye-catching characteristic in the form of a beauty mark under his eye that was probably his trademark.

"Can you get me some food?" Asked Julia, "Oh and water! Lots of water!"

"It's waTer." He corrected earning eye rolling from Julia who mentioned, "You sound like my mum."

He looked irritated that he was being ordered and he presume being compared to her mother were an insult although how one could even use their parent to censure others were beyond his comprehension.

Julia could see he wasn't used to being ordered around (well rudely anyway) but hey, she was the senior here. Whether you were a King or Noble, you'll be treated by who you are, not what you are.

"I'll give you candy."

"My family owns Confectionery Company." Was his sharp reply.

She smirked, "It's not just a candy, its 21st century candy." She could see with glee his ears were perking with interest, "I have a feeling your father must have groomed you to be his successor to the company before you could even talk right? And a businessman never misses a chance to make his company stand out from others. So here's the deal, you bring me food and lots of water, I'll give you a candy you've never even knew existed."

He considered her facetiously, "How shrewd you are. Fine. I'll be back."

She waved him goodbye, "Don't take your time~"

Julia rested her head on the brick shaped haystack, staring at the sky as she felt her body come down from the cloud.

* * *

><p>"I brought some foods." She heard the familiar voice say and she immediately stood up a little too fast and felt the world turning but she quickly caught her clumsy footings.<p>

"What took you so long? I thought I was gonna fucking die!"

As usual, the kid was still getting used to her foul mouth, "It has only been half an hour. It was not easy to sneak food without anyone seeing me," and more than little annoyed that the heir to Phantomhive earldom were getting ordered around like some mere servants. As soon as he set the food down, she went on to grabbed them but Vincent quickly hid it behind him.

Vincent stared at her expectedly, "I've done my part of the deal, now you do yours'."

Julia grinned at the kid's gut, "Fine, fine," then she handed him the packet of candy to him and when he went out to reach for it, she swiped it away, "I've done my part, and now let's complete it."

His lip twitched into a crook smile before holding up the food in the middle. Their hands grabbed onto their respective items and let the other one go.

"Now, everyone's happy." Julia shrugged her shoulder before biting the bread in most unladylike fashion.

"Your table manner is non-existent." He commented dryly.

"When you're starving, you'll see. Though I'm sure you never experienced that feeling before. Fuck the table manners."

He sighed; sitting down on the ground as he watched her gulp down the food and water as if there was no tomorrow. She explained the hunger strike were often the result of the reclined drug effect and wondered why anyone is willing to indulge in short burst of pleasure knowing the pain that would follow. Certainly the cons outweigh the pros.

"Ugh, I'm so sweaty right now." Julia commented, the ecstasy raised the temperature and often it resulted in considerable amount of sweating. Well, she was prepared because she always came to the club with second clothes to change into.

She took out a pair of her uni hoodie and short and was about to take off her current crop top but looked Vincent pointedly who looked back with the similar expression. Julia would respect their tradition and stood up, hiding herself behind the stacks of hays and changed into the said clothes.

Vincent were glad her change of clothes were an improvement compared to the prior ones as he watched her swagger toward the window to let in a fresh air before sitting back down.

"What is this candy?" He finally asked her, holding up the packaging and reading the bizarre wordings written on it.

"Pop rocks, it's a candy that basically explodes in your mouth."

"Explode?" He repeated and doubting the safety of such food, "Is it not dangerous?"

"Pfft! No!" She giggled, "Look I'll show you." She ripped the package and took a crystal shaped candy into her mouth. The candy made a muffled 'pop'.

He regarded them for a moment before carefully popping it in his mouth. Vincent jumped a little when the candy began to dissolve in his mouth. He froze and Julia knew it was a good thing.

"Good right?"

"Amazing." He said, "Such ingenuity. Do you know how to make them?"

"So you can tell your dad?"

"I can, could I not? After all, as you say, this kind of candy doesn't exist now."

Julia wondered if she should be worried the kid was too adapted to exploiting loopholes, "Well, technically, you can…I swear changing time lines is bad…eh, one candy can't hurt. I'll tell you later though; my brain is all melted now. Figure of speech."

Vincent nodded understandingly.

"How was your day?" Julia suddenly asked.

"My day?" He clarified in pleasant surprise, "You wish to know about my day?"

"I don't have any Facebook or Twitter right now so any news I can get is from you." Julia said, "Once again, Facebook and Twitter is modern jargon."

"My day was pleasant except for Diedrich irritating me as usual."

"Irritate him back." Julia advised teasingly, "I just love irritating people. And do it with a smile so it irritates them more. My talent: making people angry. Hobbies: Making people angry." She laughed and of course, she expected him to just stare at her like a scientist staring at an interesting but bizarre specimen, "So what lessons do you have?"

"Economics, Latin, Greek, mathematics, art, music, philosophy, history, geography, religious studies, psychology and science." He answered, enjoying Julia's jaw falling down more and more as the list went on.

"You learn all that?!" Her jaw dropped, "And people hadn't died yet? That was figure of speech btw which fyi means by the way and btw fyi means for your information."

Vincent thoughtfully processed the latter part of her sentences before nodding in affirmation.

"Damn…" Vincent worriedly wondered if he was getting too use to cusses when he found himself unflinching, particularly if it was that kind of word. He was sure his parent would have had a heart attack by now.

"What are they teaching to the kids?! You guys need to have time to be children! This ain't no kid Einstein project!"

"Our decisions do not belong to us." He revealed with detachment, understanding it's better to ignore any bizarre wordings or sentences she often says, "Our choice affects our family that could have detrimental effect on our status. Many students here are heir to their family after all…"

"So?" Julia deadpanned, "Your guys wealth is not yours' anyway, beside you should live the way you want, and lives are too short to study."

He frowned, puzzled look appearing on his young baby face, "It is ours'. We are to inherit them as soon as we are of age."

"That's exactly why it's not yours." She said, gulping the water down, "I don't care if you're the son of the president or what. That just shows the success of your father. It doesn't mean you are excellent too."

"But it is our birth right." He clarified but it was clear he was losing the argument.

"Just because you have money in your hand doesn't mean it's yours'. The real owner of the money is those who spend it. Trust me; I have personal experiences with this. I have a sister and I stole her savings enough times to know who the real owner is."" Julia preached, "Wealthy or good-looking are all given by your parents. They're not earned by yourself so don't say it so proudly."

"Are you educated?" He questioned, caught off guard to hear such words from someone like her.

"Most of the people are in my world."

"But you have the appearance of a…peasant." Vincent said, noting to her olive skin before quickly adding, "It was not meant to be insulting."

"Having a tan," Julia explained kindly, "In our time, means you're wealthy enough to travel for leisure to a warm place and come back after basking in the sun. Beside I'm from a multiracial family, K?"

"Interesting notion of beauty." Vincent commented dryly.

"That's what we like to say to you 19th centuriers."

"That is not a word."

"We are more creative with our words." She retorted. Julia took out the packet of cigarette, putting the roll in her lip, she searched for her lighter.

"Looking for this?" She turned to see the lighter in the kid's hand.

She crawled toward him, leaning her head forward much to his surprise, "Light it up for me."

Vincent was momentarily caught off guard by the highly intimate situation (something he noticed she was unaware of) but quickly recovered and followed the action she made with the lighter and saw the fire lit.

The smoke oozed from the end of her roll and she took them between her index and middle and exhaled the deadly smoke from her lip.

"Who are your descendants?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, I'm way mixed to know every single bloodlines. Apparently, I'm like one eighth English, Italian, American, Portuguese, Spanish, Anglo-Indian, Arabic, Filipino, Singaporean, Black, Irish or something. I think my Irish root can explain our family love for good drink though. So I'm basically a Cablinasian."

"I have never heard of such race."

"It's word combination of Caucasian, black, Indian and Asian." She explained, "Like I said, I'm way too mixed to know all my roots."

"So you are a production of miscegenation." He stated in matter-of-fact tone.

"What's that?"

"Interracial relations." There was something about the way he said them, as if it was a very rare occurrence and to good extent, negatively viewed and looked down upon.

"OK, now you're being racist **(4)**." Julia warned, her eyes narrowing and face darkening, "Don't do that."

Vincent realised something he said must have angered her quite badly, "What does that mean?"

"Discriminating against one's race." Julia explained and she let it hang there then to indulge further. He's smart, he should understand its implication and he must've because he said nothing more afterwards.

"So what is your favourite lesson?" Julia asked, moving on.

"Latin and economics."

"Wow." She said, taking another puffs, "Hey, I need to take a bath, is there any shower stalls nearby?"

"I do not think you will be able to make it through the dorm without getting caught, especially during the day."

But Julia wasn't listening because she felt _that_ familiar feelings rising from her chest, "Oh, God…Jesus…."

"What is wrong?" Vincent frowned, ignoring the blasphemous words.

"It's coming." Was the only warning before she ran out of the attic and threw up in the nearby bush. Stupid hangover and dehydration.

Vincent made a face of disgust, "Surely, you are tired of repeating such behaviour every morning."

"It's just a hangover - the aftereffect of over drinking alcohol." Julia sighed, spitting out the acidic taste out of her mouth, "It's a daily occurrence to teens."

"But according to operant conditioning **(5)**, there is no reward for this behaviour."

"Well, you feel good even if it's for a short time." Julia countered, "We children don't learn. Now I'm really gonna need proper bath. Hey is there any river nearby?"

"There is a river nearby the Swan gazebo but it is a restricted area." Said Vincent in weary tone, "Why?"

Julia ignored his question, "Will I get caught?"

He checked his golden pocket watch embedded with Phantomhive crest, "The prefects and the fags would be inside the building right now so unlikely. But as I have stated, it is forbidden for student like me or anyone to go there."

"Show me." Julia asked before adding, "Please and thank you." When he gave her a pointed look, she added, "Oh and don't say fags, it means homosexual in our time and it's quite awkward."

Vincent only shook his head, leading ways.

* * *

><p>"Here it is," Vincent stepped aside to reveal the beautiful garden, clearly agitated, "Now we must go bef-…"<p>

"Aww, you're breaking the rules for me?" Julia pretended to be flattered, "Well, rule breaking can be fun."

"You cannot possibly thinking of cleaning yourself there.." Vincent frowned, his countenance becoming more fearful.

His eyes widened, nothing could have prepared him when she start stripping her clothes, the cloth underneath them barely covering her.

He immediately turned around, face red, "W-What are you doing?!"

"Skinny dipping." Was all she said before jumping into the water.

She giggled, "Wanna join?"

"No, thank you." Vincent quickly said, "I advise you come out of there, it's inappropriate! If we get caught-!"

"Don't worry I'll be quick! Just tell me when anyone's coming."

Vincent knew there was no use of wasting his breath.

"So troublesome." Vincent sighed, taking sit on the grass and watched the woman swimming freely in the water without any fear of being caught. Now that he realised, her hair colour were dyed with two different tones of colours.

The top part of her hair was dark brown, similar to the colour of her skin which he presumed were her natural hair colour and half of her hair were dyed in shocking pink – a colour he never seen in anyone's hair for that matter or why anyone would purposely want to dye only half their hair and exposing the roots for that matter. He hadn't noticed the conflicting colours because her hair was tied back in severe pony tail that gave her a sharper look but her hair had become undone during her bathing and allowed him to note her unusual features.

Half an hour past and she climbed up the dock, squeezing the water out of her hair and walked toward him.

"Turn around." She warned, unclasping the back of her bra.

Vincent did as he was told, hearing slight shuffling of the fabrics.

"You can look." She smiled, feeling refreshed and satisfied, ignoring the red hue on the kid's face, "I'm hungry, get me another food will you? Oh, and some spoon too."

"I am not the type of person you can order around." He warned, "I'm Vincent Phantomhive, the son and heir of-"

"And I'm Julia Hemsworth, daughter of crazily awesome parent(!) and by crazy I mean good weird. If you don't understand, whatever."

Vincent phantomhive wondered what sin he committed to deserve this at such young age.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Did you like it? I know Julia's character seems quite provocative but it will get better! Mind you, she was drunk and under the influence of drugs. Although, I have no personal experience, I've seen plenty of people going from shy to your daily home coming Queen so that's what I base Julia on. Oh and did you guys get the parody of 'Gangnam Style' on Tyler's shirt? Haha! Let me know your thoughts!<strong>

**A/N:**

**(1) ****It might be one of those schools**- Julia was referring to Eton College which is a public (public as in you have to pay to attend, meaning of public in UK means independent/private/boarding school) whose students still wear the traditional uniform consisting of top hats and tail coats (check out Eton style –Gangnam style parody- on Youtube and you'll see what I mean). I'm pretty sure Kuroshitsuji author based Weston college on Eton college. P.S There is a college in England named Weston college but it just has same name, non private and nowhere near London.

**(2) ****Received Pronunciation, or _RP_ for short**- is the instantly recognisable _accent_ often described as 'typically British'. Popular terms for this accent, such as 'The Queen's English', 'Oxford English' or 'BBC English'. For example, Hugh Grant speaks in RP accent.

**(3) ****The Oyster card**- is the form of electronic ticketing used on public transport in Greater London in the United Kingdom.

**(4)** The word '**racism'** didn't exist during 19th century. Before that, the word 'racialism' was an earlier and longer version of racism and was first recorded to be in use at 1902. The revised Oxford English Dictionary cites the shortened term "racism" in a quote from the following year, 1903.

**(5) Operant conditioning (Theorised by Skinner) – **a behaviourist theory based on the fundamental idea that behaviours that are reinforced will tend to continue, while behaviours that are punished will eventually end. For example, if a baby cries from hunger and this behaviour is rewarded by the mother who gives the baby the milk, the baby will repeat this behaviour to get the same result (milk). But if a child is caught stealing and is punished for that behaviour, it is unlikely to repeat this behaviour out of fear of being punished.

**Tattoo- **By the 19th century tattooing had spread to British society but was still largely associated with sailor and the lower or even criminal class so that was why Vincent were quite surprised by Julia's tattoo. Although unproven there are theories that Queen Victoria herself had an "intimately placed" tattoo and Prince Albert had a very intimate piercing that is now named after him (Prince Albert aka AP piercing is one of most common genital piercing.)


	2. Ready, Set, Scandal

Scandal

Chapter II:

Ready, Set, Scandal

* * *

><p>Title: Scandal<p>

Rated: M

Summary: Snarky, foul-mouthed, sarcastic, and brazenly unapologetic, the high-flying city-girl doesn't shy away from her desires. She partied, drank herself to stupor, smoked, hooked up, experimented around and doped out of curiosity. He was some Mr. hot and famous, perfect goody two shoes, teacher's pet, born with a silver spoon in mouth-type noble with no flaws or real life crisis. He lived in comfy 19th century with everything laid out to him, and she in wild, uncertain 21st century. Then their path cross and soon, scandalous parties, a secret affair, steamy hook-ups become another day in the life Julia Hemsworth.

Pairing: Vincent x OC x Diedrich

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story:<p>

**Cereza101**- Haha glad it was funny! Hope you enjoy this one too!

**EnchantedElf**- Thank you! Hope you love this chapter as well!

**OrangeBears-** Aww glad you love my stories. Have fun reading this too!

**M****inor-Delusions**- Haha well Vincent is one fine man! No room to argue with that! Have you seen his part in the anime? One word: ovaries! Julia's character is one hell of a storm ranging from crazy to normal! Yep, Vincent will be learning one or two thing from her haha!

**RevengeOfTheFangirls**- Glad you like the character! Hope you'll love Julia in the future too!

**DeathlyIceMaiden**- Don't everyone love funny characters XD I'm rewriting Janus at the moment but the reason why it's coming slow will be explained in my A/N below.

**HaPPy2901**- Well here's the update! Hope you like it! How will Vincent fall in love with Rachael? I'll give you a hint to a small spoiler: the hint is in the title and summary *wink*

**2Seoulmate**- Haha glad you loved it! Enjoy this too!

**Animefreak1145**- Haha here's more of this awesomeness! This story only exists because Kuroshitsuji and Vincent exist and my reviews/readers make it real!

**Aleiaa**- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Frashix**- Here's more! When it comes to British and Americans, water/wader are unavoidable haha!

**pigrabbit**– Thank you! I love your nickname btw. Reminds me of the pig-rabbit doll from the Korean drama 'you're beautiful' not to be confused with 'to the beautiful you'.

**Kimkiller**- Haha glad you loved it! The reason why I couldn't upload in 48 hours is explained in my A/N below. So sorry but it's a good reason. You're review just brings biggest grin on my face XD yes her skin tone is like Ariana Grande. I didn't know until yesterday but apparently Ariana Grande is of Italian descent, same as Julia's so yeah her skin tone is pretty much same as Ariana's. No, no, I'm a good girl! Never drank or did drugs! OK, I tasted a sip of beer and some wine but who hadn't?! Haha! Also, many of the drug description are based off of seeing people in parties and films! Don't cry! *hands tissue and this chapter* yes, Undertaker will be in the story as well since Vincent knew him hehe!

I wanted to name the story Miracle because well travelling in past and finding love is a miracle itself. What is Blue Miracle? Here's another chapter to quench your addiction! I'm sorry you have lost your sanity, I know the feeling.

**Guest****#1**- I have a feeling you're Kimkiller, aren't ya?! XD

**Claire** **Celeste**- Hi my friend! Yes I have posted new Kuro story! Glad you like it, yes swear words are quite uncomfortable for both those who says and hear it but she was drunk and high! Who's in right mind with those combos thrown in the mix?! Janus trilogy is being rewritten but coming on quite slow much to my surprise but read my A/N below and you'll know why. Glad you can learn a lot from my stories – something I try very hard as I'm very aware there are many young readers reading my story and I want to teach them at least something that my story are not just for entertainment. After my grade 8 exam (which I failed but I was like f-it all and free from piano lesson. Now I am playing piano for fun, not for the sake of taking tests) and college hasn't started yet.

**lexikiryuu**- Hi Lexi! Yes, I remember you my friend XD glad to see you here! Enjoy this chapter as well!

**Lonewolf**- Yay so happy you like it! I think every fan girls of Kuroshitsuji want to get to know our dear Ciel's papa in a…more mature way haha! I think Julia is that one friend that just goes crazy time after time.

**darkangel**- I'm always never satisfied by my writing styles because every other author's stories I read here are so much better and awesome than I could ever be so for you to compliment my writing style means so much to me so thank you! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**sleepy** **kirby**- Awww you flatter me XD thanks so much! There will be more 21st century stuff coming so watch out! Haha yea those behavioural theories, we can never get it enough haha! Here's the next chapter and hope you like it. I haven't started uni yet though I'm starting this late September. I hate chemistry and physics. I always thought I was always good at bio but then came exam and I was like 'hmm maybe not'. I'm more of a soft science person. Hard science doesn't suit my personality I think. I hate math too join the club! Haha!

**Guest****#2**- Kimkiller? Is that you? If it isn't, then I'm sorry for late update.

**sousie**- Here's more! Enjoy~!

**Carrie**-Yes Undertaker will make his appearance but quite later on though! Sorry for late update. I have a good reason. Please read my A/N.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Hi guys, first of all, I'm really sorry this update has been quite late. There's a reason:**

**I have been suffering from sudden onset of insomnia for the past 3-4 weeks that seems to vary from not being able to sleep at all for weeks to being able to sleep for only 2 hours. I'm slowly recovering; I have finally achieved to sleep for at least 6-8 hours although the time I go to sleep is not the most ideal. I usually was able to sleep at 10-11PM but I've been going to sleep at 12-2AM although I'm slowly teaching my body to sleep earlier by going to sleep 15 minutes early than the time I slept night before to get back to the right timing.**

**What I've learnt from all this ordeal is just how precious sleep is yet so many of us take it for granted (my parent and my brother). There's nothing worse than you just being up all night worrying (which makes it worse so I try not to be stress about not being able to sleep as this creates a vicious cycle) and hearing people snore knowing they're able to do something you can't. It's like dangling food in front of a starved man. But I've been recovering and it's under control.**

**That's why I was so late on my update. The toll it takes on both your mental and physical well- being is just too much that I tried to stay away from all technology and was too tired to even move so there you have it. Hope you guys can understand for my absent.**

**Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When Julia Hemsworth, having travelled few hundred years back in time, woke up from her slumber, she was now having the worst time of her life - The crash and hangover.<p>

She felt like in one word: death. Her skull felt like some girl stabbed her head with her heel and felt depressed as hell, and she was hungry but not hungry and dehydrated to boots. The moment she opened her eyes, she was met with an instant, splitting pain through her brain. She blinks hard, and tries to focus her eyes. A familiar wave of total desolation washes over her. 'What the hell? How much did I drink last night? Where did this hangover come from?' was the thoughts.

She slowly sat up, staring into blank space; jaw wide, lipstick smeared around her mouth and her half lidded eyes still cloudy with sleep was smudged messily black as if she had cried thousand tears night before. In other word, she looked like a racoon in a water park.

Julia numbly looks down, relief that she was at least dressed and not in some weird combination of poncho and cowboy hat like last time.

Flashes of last night come back to her. Nothing coherent, just fragments. Then Julia realised where she was and the chaotic mixture of hangover and crash stirs her emotions, longing to see her parent and friends again. That she wished the place she woke up to was her room on her bed and her mum having a go at her for living fast and risking premature (and probably unnecessary painful) death.

But there's only dead silent and she notices the roughness of her 'bed' and knew that this wasn't some hallucination she experienced after feeling the pain from pinching her arm.

_Now, let's go over what happened…__V__incent had hidden me away in some attic that was a school property but hardly any visitors which were very appealing place for me to stay. And it had two floors with warm straws and sawdust as bedding, a little itchy on the back but I can manage. _She mentally summarised, clutching her aching skull,

The only problem was the toilet. There was no nearby toilet and how was she supposed to go or deal with her monthly friend?! Jesus, she hopes it doesn't come to digging holes in the ground_…_

She heard a latch to the shed shackled with struggle and realised someone was trying to come in. Thank goodness she still had the mind to lock the door before blacking out.

"Please, open the door." A familiar voice drawled.

Julia still dazed and drunk (biologically), she crawled to the edge where the wood ladder rested against only to ungratefully tumble down to the ground with a loud 'oomph!' for anyone outside to hear.

Trepidatious silent.

Then trains of imprecate epithet seems to explode from the seemingly ordinary barn that housed such formidable alien of a woman. Vincent had to stop himself flinching from some of the words she doled out. Sometimes, he wondered how a human mind could conceive that was beyond imagination.

There was another silent, trepidation stirring in his chest as he impatiently waited for the door to be opened.

The barn door creaked open, slowly and apprehensively, and Vincent swore he heard growling and saw her eyes glint predatorily to his hand that held basket of food.

The sun light manage to obtrude upon her and the darkness of the barn and much to his worry and shock, she hissed from the light as if it burned her and cowered deeper into the darkness with whimper.

His brow furrowed at her sudden vampiric display and feeling little sadistic for her little prepotent behaviour toward _him_, he nudged the barn door wider with his foot to let the whole light in, vanishing whatever little cover she had.

"IT BURNS!" She hissed, arms intertwined in front of her face to stop the light hitting her eyes.

"I do not see you melting." He commented stoically, finally feeling supreme as he should be in both his right and power.

"You little brat!"

He smirked, "I certainly am not. Take this, I have school lesson to attend to." He put the basket on the floor, looking up to her face and immediately regretted doing so. He was glad he was taught to maintain calm façade in whatever unpredictable situation he may become immerse with. If he had been any lesser person, he would have screamed and run away without daring to look back at the haunting image of horror.

Even if his parent had drawn out all the situations he could be engaged to, nothing could have prepared him for this. His image of his mother was impeccable, beautiful and elegant whenever he saw her and he knew even in privy just as any lady should be, particularly if they were exposed to the scrutinising eyes of the society.

Vincent was smart and well mannered; he was brought up to never offend any ladies. Of course, it only extended to their social equals as he regularly saw his peers treating the maids and female servants less than dirt. But it was not because of his gentlemanly manner he was expected to adhere by which he was refraining himself from making snide comments – she certainly do not like a lady and she certainly didn't expect him to act in line with his society's norm therefore he had no qualm to keep up with this one sided façade – but because he was quite fearful of what she was capable in terms of violence after the very detailed torturous method sprout out earlier on.

Vincent realised he was staring for too long, looked away and cleared his throat, "I shall give you some time to…ready yourself."

She stared at him blankly and he knew she understood what was going through his mind, "I know," She says, "I look like shi-mess."

He was grateful she changed the original intending word; it seems she was more…appropriate when semi sober although knowing her unpredictable nature; it was too early to say. She jerked her wrist before lowering her head into the hays, seemingly to sleep again.

It took him a moment to place her wordless action - an order to dismiss himself from her presence. An order. To him. The first son and heir to Phantomhive noble family.

"Don't you have school?" She growled when she could still feel his presence.

"I do." He would not lie.

"Go away."

His frown deepened, "How dare you!"

She lifted her heavy head; eyes dazed but still ferocious, "Why are you still here then?" Then a knowing smirk appeared on her lip, looking more like woman of the night than ever as she barbed, "Don't tell me you want to do some action with me?"

The implication in her words was clear and Vincent could feel his cheek redden. Refusing to show such mien, he stood up to leave. Stomping his feet, he exited the barn with one glance over his shoulder much to his irritation made no move to even acknowledge his departure and closed the door harder than necessary.

Halfway down the track where his friends greeted him after short but noticeable absent, he realised he did what she want. He yielded to her order…like some servant…again…

"Vincent, are you ill?" His friend Charlie asked, "Your countenance look quite dark…has something happened?"

He quickly recovered, replacing the annoyed look with a charming smile, "No, I am quite alright. Shall we?"

Charlie nodded, following him into the class.

* * *

><p>"God..no more drinking and travelling in the past." She told herself, clutching her aching but slowly dulling skull.<p>

After locking the barn by crawling over to it, she removed the blanket covering the food, greedily drinking the water before shoving the breads down. Julia chocked on a bread piece, coughing but the speed of her hands putting the food in her mouth was not slowed.

She sighed in satisfaction, her hand upon her bulging stomach, "Finally I feel alive."

Julia stood up, although her first attempt ended in wobble, keel footings, her arm shot out to nearby pillar for balance and rested there for few minutes.

She needs to wash, Julia thought. Fast. Just like her to drown all the water he got for her.

Julia could hear the murmurs of students hurrying to make it for their morning mass and lessons fading and she made sure to wait a good ten minutes after any noise ceased. Carefully unlocking the hatch, she poked her head as trepid as possible, scanning the area as far as her eyes could rotate and when satisfied, she tip toed out of the barn to find any cover so she could do her business.

Julia was glad she always had with her a mini packet of tissue and after she was done, she stood up from the bush, scanning her environment one more time.

The place was empty and devoid of any presence. Thank God kids in this time were more serious about their education to flunk than necessary! Julia was on constant vigilance for any sound that might tip her off for any impending people near or far.

Julia also thanked that school had more than one fountain – either for luxurious or showing off purpose – she cupped the water in her palms and washed away her ruined make up. Well, the maintenance workers will have quite a trouble having to explain to the dean of the school why one of their fountain waters were dyed dirty black and red.

If there was one thing she hated about grand buildings like this was it was impossible to hide. It was so open and public damn it! For a private building, they sure like to show off of it a lot.

Julia had her back glued to the wall, sliding like some spy from 007 except you're weapon-less, barefoot, in uni hoodie and short and you look like you just partied too hard last night. Hey, she usually looks better than this – time travelling was to blame.

The whole school was like a maze and she sure as hell didn't see any map leaflets lying around. But she knew private schools like this like to separate the dormitory and education sector. Crouching like a cat, she saw in one window coterie of students gathered in a classroom as they attentively listened to their professor talk about something Julia would find boring.

She poked her eyes in front of the window, finding it interesting to watch these groups of students who belonged to the 'out-of-reach' class aka upper class whose families probably owned and ran this country.

Julia peered her eyes into the window more sharply, realising a boy sitting by the window seat was reading something out. The familiar beauty mark under his left eye and that 'body of a child but mind of an adult' attitude oozing out of his very being was undoubtedly Vincent Phantomhive.

She could see in his body language whatever he was reading out loud, he was confident in himself but when their eyes met, it soon turned comical in her eyes. Julia blinked innocently and smiled up to him encouragingly with a small wave as his words were cut too short and too sudden to stare down at the window with gaped jaw.

Vincent couldn't believe his eyes. No, he didn't want to believe his eyes at her bold and shameless act. He was in midst of reading out Latin phrases his professor asked only to stop few sentences short and it attracted the whole class' attention for Vincent was famed to be the future valedictorian of their year with his excelling grades in every class expected of the Phantomhive heir seemed clueless and confused.

"A-a-" He choked out in shock, eyes remaining in contact with those oblivious blinking stares.

"Mr Phantomhive, are you alright?" His professor asked, noticing the unusual behaviour in his star pupil. Charlie and his other fellow looked up at Vincent worriedly for they knew he had been behaving odd since yesterday.

Julia decide enough messing up the poor boy's world and ducked her head out of his sight, crawling through the bushes to the servants quarters who were obviously will be busy cleaning out the students room first thing in the morning.

She soon reached where the laundry were being dried, first very tempted to steal a maid's clothes for she always loved to wear maid uniform (only on costume and Halloween party but then again, they were more in line with the sexy French maid theme) but she would have lot of explaining to do other servants who would without a doubt notice she was 'new'. Julia understood servants had close ties with each other and generally knew each and every one than being one of thousand students.

So Julia decided on some poor student's clothes who will find he is missing his uniform or he has fair few that he won't even notice the difference at all.

She tied her hair up in messy bun and hid the length and colour with top hat, slipped into the trouser and white shirt before putting the tail coat on. Thank god she didn't have any make up on or the obvious femininity will show through.

Julia hid out until she heard a bell and all students came out running out of the building for break. She quickly slipped out of the dark and merged with them quietly. Although it was quite successful, her darker skin tone stuck out like sore thumb. What can she say, her Italian heritage was quite prominent although her skin tone can vary from light to tan year around.

She looked around wondering…_Where are all the fit boys? I mean, these guys, they are just bunch of pansies__**(1)**__._

Lost in thoughts, her feet kept walking and somehow strayed from others and stepped onto the grass. The once lively chatter was silenced like knife, collective gasp and Julia felt all eyes on her. She frowned, looking around and wondering why they were looking as if she just committed grave crime and announced to the whole world.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A haughty voice questioned in sharp tone.

Julia turned to see a…boy? While he was undoubtedly young and baby-ish, his height was more or less equal with hers' (166cm) and while she could hear that RP accent, there was an obvious German accent in it as well.

"Um…" She started awkwardly, turning around to face him and effectively off the grass, "I'm new…?"

He raised a brow, staring down at her shoe, "And no one told you of the rules…?"

"I didn't listen…?" She peeped, scratching the back of her head.

"What year are you in?" He demanded.

"Second year…" She answered quietly.

"I have never seen you before."

_Shit…who knew he was in second year too. _Julia cursed inwardly, she only chose second year because Vincent was in second year as well.

"Who are you?"

"I'm... Sebastian." She cleared her throat to pitch her voice deeper and masculine and attempting the posh accent albeit miserably, "Sebastian Rolls-Royce. I'm friends of Wills and Harry**(2)**." They were the only 'famous' Royal people she could remember although they aren't even born now, "You know Wills and Harry. Course you do. Great guys. Yeah, great guys. Top lads. Top, top."

He stares at her scrutinisingly, an awkward silent between them until Julia said, "…I ski."

_Ring ring_

Julia sighed in relief inside, saved by the bell!

"Bugger, I got double maths." He moved to run back to the class but after giving her a warning, "But we'll resume it. Later."

Well, she would have been long gone by then.

Julia felt someone tug her arm. It was Vincent. Very angry looking Vincent.

"What are you _doing_?!" He hissed, calm façade slipping away, "And how did you get this?!" He grabbed the sleeves of the tail coat.

Without waiting for her answer, Vincent dragged her into a more secluded place, "Don't you have any lesson to go to?" She asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Of course, lesson was last thing on his mind. The only reason he was able to find her amongst hundreds of others was her noticeable darker skin tone and that mischievous glint in her eyes that was unrestrained by the chains of his society's rules. It was that freedom in her eyes. She knew what true freedom was. She reeks of it.

"Don't tell me you expected me to stay in one place forever." She explained, "I needed air. I needed sun. I needed to get out."

"You could have been caught!" Vincent retorted, "If you were-"

"Don't worry," She intervened with a serious expression he never thought would see in someone like her, "I won't even mention your name or anything that could implicate you. I keep my promise. What happens afterwards will be my problem. Not yours'. I only asked for you to help me, not be my guardian."

Vincent closed his mouth, any replies he was about to make disappearing into thin air.

"Look I only came to get more drink and food and just generally check out this place," She explained, "Beside, what I do isn't your responsibility."

"As long as you receive my help, you _are_ my responsibility." He confirmed.

She smiled at his 'condolence', "I'm my own responsibility. No one else's'." He looked quite caught off guard, "Now don't you have any lesson you need to get to?"

It's as if he remembered something he'd have long forgotten, quickly gathering his bag and standing up, "Take refuge and keep yourself hidden. You may roam free if you wish but just don't get caught. I shall bring dinner later."

Julia waved him goodbye, "Coolness, see ya."

"Oh," He stopped in his track, "That person you've met is Diedrich."

She tilted her head puzzled; it was like she heard that name in passing but also feel as if she never heard that name before. Vincent took it as an understanding look. How wrong he had been.

_Be careful._

* * *

><p>Julia folded the uniform into neat form, putting them on the higher haystack as she watched the sun set from the window upstairs. The scenery was beautiful, the type you could fall asleep to and expect to dream wonderful things. It also raised her mood too.<p>

She heard the door rattle and Julia climbed down the ladder to open the lock as Vincent came into view. He handed her the basket but not stepping inside with expressionless face.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Vincent shook his head, "I can't. I need to be in the dormitory tonight."

Julia shrugged, although a company would have been nice, "That's fine with me. Have fun. Night!" With a grin, she closed the door and locked it.

Vincent wondered if he should be angry or disappointed she closed the door on him, someone of high importance or didn't even bother to ask if he could at least accompany her for even five minutes. But just as she said, they were individuals with their own lives and tasks.

He walked away.

* * *

><p>When Vincent came back, he was hoarded with questions from his classmates who noticed his short absence. Students were not supposed to roam school at night unless they require extra attention with the professor regarding educational subjects or if you had midnight tea party with the headmaster.<p>

"I was just strolling around the school." He told them, appeasing them of their worries.

"Are you sure you are not ill?" One of them asked and he shook his head in confirmation.

The dinner was served but the guilt remained. He understood why she had done so to risk being caught. Freedom. Deprivation could be more painful than privation. She must have felt like a bird clipped of its wings and put in the cage. It may still sing its sweet songs but its heart will be empty.

"Sir," Vincent heard a familiar voice asked, "Do we have a boy called Sebastian Rolls-Royce?"

Vincent could feel his eyes widening, jerking his head toward Diedrich and the professor who shook his head as a 'no' leaving Diedrich narrow his eyes suspiciously.

A problem.

And it had only been a day and she had already stirred burdensome things within the school.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen and Julia finished her quick bath in the river. What she wouldn't give for a shampoo and conditioner. Her hair is becoming little greasy despite washing and she knew it was the effect of withdrawing from use of chemical that stripped away the hair's natural oil. Although it may take some time for her hair to get used to go without the care product, Julia liked that oil stripped sensation. She felt clean even if it wasn't good for her hair.<p>

She stared down at her hoodie and short in grimace, she's gonna have to get some new clothes or else her clothes will start smelling like cheese left out in the sun for too long even if she wash her body thousand times.

For now, she's gonna have to recycle her clothes like the one she wore yesterday till she can get some more from wherever. She sighed blissfully as she squeezed her hair of excess water while reaching her new home.

There was no need for artificial light because moonlight gently shone into the barn and created hat silvery luminary effect that had dreamy vibe to it that induced sleepiness to those who saw its magical light.

As she climbed the ladder and sat on her makeshift bed consisted of hays and stack for pillows, she stared into the large moon. Feeling of reminiscence slowing rolling onto the shore like a gentle wave that was slowly but surely will educe into a tsunami and bring along with it, pain tenfold than now.

_I miss you mum, dad, Emily._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Did you guys like it? I know the chapter was quite short (only 5000-ish words than my usual 6000-8000 words but I'll try to make it longer next chapter!) Tell me your thoughts in the review!**

**(1)** **Pansies**- I believe this is a UK slang to describe a male who is unmanly aka sissy.

**(2)** **Wills and Harry**- Nicknames of Prince William and Prince Harry who is sons of late Princess Diana and Prince Charles.


End file.
